degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WhateverHonestly
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Don't Look Back page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loveya (talk) 20:15, September 11, 2015 (UTC) HI!! Yes, I do have Skype! :D My username is i_see_the_light_1994 ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:Scallisons|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 15:46, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Elle <3 Omg, you are the sweetest. <3 I love you so much, girl and don't you forget it. Our friendship has meant a lot to me and we've had some amazing times together. Girl, go read the shit out of them Felicity/Batman fics aka my new OTP xD Sarah (talk) 02:49, November 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Sass Queen <3 Elle, you are such a complete sweetheart. <33 You have such a presence on the wiki, and you have such a passion for everything you do that it's inspirational. I had no idea you shipped Danny and Mindy!!! I'm binge watching The Mindy Project right now, and I love them so much!! The plan is to slowly convert everyone to the show. xD Awww, that means so much! I know how much you love Dair. <3 They were the saving grace of Gossip Girl in the later seasons. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 03:04, November 8, 2015 (UTC) I was crying when they got together in the end of the season 2 finale! Mindy Lahiri wouldn't run up 100 flights of stairs for just anyone. Their first kiss on the plane is one of my favorites! Ugh, they just have too many good moments and excellent build up to when they finally became a real couple. One of my favorite moments before they were a couple is when they were pretending to be one to scare off Danny's neighbor that he had been sleeping with, and she believed them bc Danny never looked at her the way he looks at Mindy. Yes! I love when she called him like that. "You love me until you don't." It totally made him decide and think over what he really wanted from her. I love the core office characters like Danny, Mindy, Peter, Jeremy, Tamara, Morgan, etc. Morgan can be a bit much sometimes. Peter totally reminds me of Schmidt from New Girl. I see it! Concerning her boyfriends, I never really thought any of them were a great fit. Her and Josh were an awkward couple, and it turns out he was cheating on her and was a drug addict, like nope, bye. I think she learned from Casey what she really wanted from a guy. I don't think they were right for each other. I think she loved Casey, but they didn't have what it took to make it long term. Cliff was boring. Charlie was fun in how he never gave a shit. xD I'm trying to covert the wiki onto watching it. Catie also watches, but I don't know far she is!! I binge watched it this week, and I'm caught up until season 4! Do you know what happens between them in season 3? :D <3 The writers of course had to kill Dair for fucking Chair, ugh. Rip Loveya]] Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 23:53, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, Danny and Mindy have so many cute moments that it's hard to pick a favorite one. I like the big moments because I am a sucker for huge, defining moment in relationships. Especially with a relationship like theirs, where it's slowly building up to a climatic point, such as their kiss on the plane. I can't get out <3 When they first really stood out to me was the first Christmas party episode after Josh's girlfriend showed up, and Danny went to comfort Mindy when she was crying in her room, because he didn't want her to be alone. I thought that was very sweet. Ahhh, and the box! Ngl, I thought it was adorable that he found her earrings (not surprising with how anal he was with keeping her stuff out of the apartment at first lmao), and kept them in a box filled with everything he cares about most in his life. Peter/Mindy is brotp. I like that he never really hit on her, compared to Morgan who is always making comments about her or her body. Ugh. I like Morgan, but I'd probably hate him if I knew him in real life. My only main complaint about the show is how they handle Mindy's weight. They treat her weight as if it is a bad thing, and the characters are always throwing it in Mindy's face when they know it is her biggest insecurity. What does that treatment say to the viewers who watch this show? I don't think it sends a great message when they should be happy that Mindy is comfortable with her body. Responding to this message actually reminded me that there was a new episode on tonight. I'm going to go watch it! <3 All the seasons are on Hulu, so you can catch up easily! But yes, the wiki would love The Mindy Project. We need to get some trendsetters watching it asap. xD Also, I saw a Dair video the other day that I think you would love, if you haven't seen it already (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZ_qi2xvo-Y). :) Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 06:36, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Wifey ♥ Elle, you are so sweet to leave such a sentimental, kind, and heartfelt message on my talk page. ♥ I was delighted to be your prom date! From the moment you joined this wiki, I always admired you. I loved how you were similar to me in the sense that we both gushed over strong female characters, swooned over our fictional hubbies, and fangirled over our precious OTPs. :3 You were also very socially aware and made comments about feminism and social equality. All of those things drew me into you. You are truly one of the loveliest, most genuine members on this wiki. You are intelligent, fierece, sassy, hilarious, kind hearted, sweet, compassionate, and just amazing overall. I'm so glad to call you my wifey and I wouldn't have it any other way. We need to Skype soon, because those calls are always the best. I love you so much and you are an example of a strong woman that I'm in awe of. ♥ [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ 'Joanna' ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| ''we can make our life a story.]] 14:25, November 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: BAE <3 I deleted them! A link or two didn't directly go to a comment for some reason, so let me know if I missed any of them. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 02:13, December 2, 2015 (UTC) The Mindy Project Oh my god, this season of The Mindy Project is breaking my heart. :( I don't want to spoil anything for you, but Danny and Mindy have not been on the same page at all. Danny has been very unfair and unyielding to what Mindy wants and her goals for her career versus what he wants for their family. He's been a complete jackass, to put it frankly. The last episode left a cliffhanger for what might happen to their relationship if Mindy decides to leave. Loveya]] Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 07:03, December 9, 2015 (UTC) It's a rather sad and complex situation. Danny's actor was absent for a few episodes because he was filming a movie, so they had Danny's character out taking care of his dad, and while Danny was away, Mindy started her own business and decided not to be a stay at home mom. The problem is Mindy never told Danny any of this, and when he came back, he thought he and Mindy were still on the same page when she was on a completely different level. This is what caused them to mainly begin fighting, and Danny suddenly decided he wanted more kids to try and force her into the stay at home mom role. That's exactly what he's trying to do, trying to keep his family in the old fashioned role. He believes if Mindy is working while Leo is a child, then that's basically equivalent to Leo "not having a mom around", which is how he felt when his dad left. It's really not the same thing at all, and the situation is really ugly right now. :( I think in the last episode Mindy is considering leaving him for now. It was foreshadowed in a flashback where even Danny said, "Don't let anyone keep you back, not even me." Loveya]] Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 20:53, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas <3 Merry Christmas Elle <3 I hope you have a great day <333 [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 19:16, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Elle<3 Merry Christmas, Elle <3 You're such a brilliant person and a wonderful friend. I absolutely love talking to you and I'm so grateful to have you in my life. I'm really happy we've become closer lately cause you're amazing. Hope your Christmas is a great one!! Love ya girl <33 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 05:22, December 24, 2015 (UTC) The 100 :D Omg so I figured I could fangirl with you about this haha I just ordered all three of The 100 books in a bookset off Amazon and they're coming on Tuesday!! I'm so excited to read them cause I heard Bellarke is canon in the books gah<3333 I'm literally so excited for season 3, I never thought I'd love this show so much when I started it last year but I'm hooked man. The Bellarke feels are gonna be real but I'm SOOO ready :D • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 05:36, January 2, 2016 (UTC) So I'm on Day 21 of The 100 books and my gosh...the Bellarke feels are destorying me. I honestly prefer the books a little bit over the show. Not just because of Bellarke but I LOVE Glass and Luke's story as well. I still love the TV show and it's differences from the books but man I didn't think I'd love the books this much. Ugh I'm in love and my Bellarke obsession has just gotten higher which I'm not even sure is possible but it is for me xD • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 04:52, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Omg no worries girl I've been super busy myself, working 5 days a week wears me out. BUT YES GAH I FINISHED THE BOOKS YESTERDAY AND OMG THE FEELS!!!!! All the sweet and sexy Bellarke moments tbh I literally could not handle it. Agreed though the books and the show are great in their own way it's hard to choose which one I prefer but honestly I love The 100 as a whole regardless. It's all so amazing and I'm so happy I started getting into this fandom. It's interesting now to see the differences between book Bellarke and show Bellarke, they are more open in the books as you said and they obviously are together but yeah I also like how they're played out in the show too. The writers better get on their game, man!!! I need to see my babies have moments like they did in the books! Omg yess tho Wells he was so good in the books and the entire time I was like "WHY DID THEY HAVE TO KILL HIM OFF IN THE SHOW UGH!!". His story with Sasha was so heartbreaking omg I didn't even see it coming. YESS THO start season 3 I was a little disappointed in the first episode but man everything changed during the second episode. Lincoln and Octavia are having some disagreements but they seemed to make up and be okay now thank goodness. But man the only thing on Bellamy's mind is saving Clarke and having her with him. As you probably saw my posts he just looked so relieved when he found her and then saying he can't lose her...ugh my heart <3 He's so in love with her it's not even funny. But yeah Raven my queen is suffering and I hope we see more of her and her storyline this season. I hate seeing her in pain • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 18:35, January 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: Queen Lauren <3 Deleted bae Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 07:38, January 10, 2016 (UTC)